machinegodfandomcom-20200213-history
The Devil in the Details - Prt 02
Zone 21 The Body Shop 1940L She had not even poured her first cup of Soy-Caf for the day when Edger made his grand appearance all smiles and more energy than a body should have at anytime of the day in her opinion. Doing her level best to ignore everything he was going on about she tried to returning her attentions to her cup when something unexpected caught her eye. A girl of no more than 10 holding a large ginger colored feline was standing just outside the open doorway of her small apartment. "Edger, Why is there a little girl with a cat standing in the corridor looking at me?" She inquired after a moment. Edger for his part seemed taken aback glancing in her direction and than towards the doorway. " Oh yes, that is Angel Luv. She's the daughter of your new head of security." Nagoya nodded taking a moment to grasp what was just said. "I have a head of security ?" Edger nodded. "How, Why?" She sounded not certain at the moment how to phrase the question she wanted to ask. " Well I do believe it has something to do with mommy's and daddy's getting busy together and than babies it seems are the natural result. I thought all you Doctor types went to school and learned all about the birds and the bee's ..." Edger teased. " Honestly Luv haven't you been listening to anything I've said so far?" "Truth be told Edger, I've doing my best to ignore you since you arrived." She stated plainly. Edger gave a soft laugh nodding his understanding. "Still a bit early for you princess, Lets start over than shall we..." He allowed her enough time to finish her cup of Soy-Caf before pouring her another as he spoke. "What do you know about your lease agreement for the property?" Edger asked as he motioned her to sit placing a plate of eggs and toast before her. For Nagoya's part she required a moment to recall what details she could. " I have ownership rights of the medical facility itself and all properties and equipment abandoned here in as I remember." She rattled off as she started into the eggs. Edger for his part nodded his agreement. "Basically true, but did you know that the facility itself occupies the top 5 levels of this building and consists of not only the medical facility itself but also some 200 Residences in addition to the old hospital complex itself? " Nagoya shrugged. " I recall something to that effect but at the time it didn't really matter. With all the lifts out-of-order and limited access to the higher levels I was afforded some privacy. Very few people are motivated enough to climb the stairs beyond the first 15 to 20 floors and if they where both Franklin and Shelly are packing 50 cal Auto-cannons to ensure uninvited guests leave me alone." Nagoya sighed as she ate. " That was the idea anyways. Honestly it was easy to secure the lease for next to nothing because no one wanted to waste time or energy on this shithole. Once the I opened the Body Shop my only real customers only had access via Floaters and Hovercraft so only Corps and OSEC ever really bothered to stop by." Edger nodded his understanding. " That being said Luv. What you may have overlooked is that one of the major incentives for prospective employees in this city is a place for them and there families to call home. And a Job that offers a residence on sight or at least in close proximity is gold. Honestly Luv, I could have made a mint just offering people a chance at working for you." "Not only does it offer a secure place to work but also offers a relatively safe place to live and depending on your needs room to expand to floors below if there is ever a need." Nagoya frowned her annoyance. " So you are saying what exactly?" Edger smiled. " Finish you breakfast luv, and take a shower and than we'll go out and meet your people."